


you're my river running high

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Do you think you can be quiet this time?” Tobirama asks, and those red eyes are bright with mischief and humor in equal measure. Minato will never understand the people who call this man emotionless; clearly they haven’t seen him like this.Then again, Minato has a vested interest in making sure no one else sees Tobirama like this ever again.





	you're my river running high

“Shh,” Tobirama breathes against his mouth, and Minato swallow the whimper that wants to escape, burying his face in Tobirama’s shoulder as he sinks down the rest of the way. His hands clench hard, tangled in white hair, but Tobirama’s hands don’t waver on his hips, pulling him back up.

The slick slide sounds obscenely loud in the hush of the library, and Minato gasps and the shocks of sensation, the shiver that wracks him. He clenches down, and Tobirama hisses, low and muffled, and gets a hand on the back of his neck, jerking his head up and into a kiss. Their mouths collide, and Minato makes a sound that’s trapped halfway between a laugh and a moan as he slides down the long shaft that pushes up into him so perfectly. Slowly, teasingly, he rocks his hips in careful circles, tugging on Tobirama’s hair just enough to make him break the kiss.

“Shh,” he teases, and Tobirama presses a chuckle against his cheek, rocking up.

“Do you think you can be quiet this time?” he asks, and those red eyes are bright with mischief and humor in equal measure. Minato will never understand the people who call this man emotionless; clearly they haven’t seen him like this.

Then again, Minato has a vested interest in making sure no one else sees Tobirama like this ever again.

“Can you?” he gasps, slides up and rocks back down hard, clenching his muscles. The muffled cry Tobirama gives is massively gratifying, as is the aborted lurch of his hips that Minato rides with a quiet laugh.

“Imp,” Tobirama says breathlessly, and Minato kisses all trace of the word off his lips. There’s a hand on his cock, an exquisite drag that’s almost too rough, and he cries out into Tobirama’s mouth, thrusting up into the touch. Tobirama urges him on, thrusts with him, and his cock drives deep, drags over nerves that are bright-hot with pleasure. Minato is breathless with it, burning, desperate; he moves faster, caught between Tobirama’s hand and mouth and cock, can't get enough of any of them, and Tobirama kisses back just as desperately.

One more tight, deliberate stroke, a thumb pressed hard beneath the flared head, and Minato can't bear it. He gasps, bites down on Tobirama’s lip as he comes, pleasure vibrating through him. Tobirama gasps, trembling with his release, and a cry escapes him, hoarse and shattered. Minato laughs through the aftershocks, pressing his cheek to Tobirama’s temple and kissing the sweaty white hair.

“You owe me a jutsu,” he murmurs, and Tobirama strokes his back, fingers lingering on his skin in a fond sweep.

“You won,” he says, and gives Minato a smirk. “So how do you want me next?”

Minato chuckles, kisses him light and lazy before he pulls back. “Mm, bent over your lab table,” he says breathlessly.

“As you wish,” Tobirama says, and kisses him back with an edge of teeth behind his smile.


End file.
